


bruised knuckles.

by Seeingredfics



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeingredfics/pseuds/Seeingredfics
Summary: eddie picks up richie after he gets jumped behind a bar and drives him home. he is not happy.





	bruised knuckles.

The car was silent and it was driving Richie crazy. He had been sat in the passenger seat of Eddie’s 1967 Chevy Impala for almost 15 minutes and neither boy had said a word to the other. The silence surrounding the two of them seemed to make the dull ache in Richie’s head hurt even more, and man did he hate silence. He hated it more than anything. More than being ignored, more than being cut off by a taxi cab, more than Henry fucking Bowers whose blood was now on Richie’s bruised up knuckles.

He felt his lip curl at the thought of him and he resisted the urge to snarl in anger. That prick was the one that owed him money, not the other way around.

For once.

Richie had never been the best decision maker, any of his friends could tell you that, but by far one of his worst decisions was to become a pot dealer in New York City. There were plenty of customers, a lot more than he expected actually, and he managed to get a pretty decent sum of money every now and then on top of his already well-paying job at a local bar. He was supposed to quit the dealing job the moment he got his pay rise but none of his customers liked that. They knew Richie had the best stuff in their area – and it was all thanks to his theatre classmate from college who was currently running his own miniature pot farm in his basement – and they weren’t about to start finding someone else when they knew this kid was right on their doorstep.

Richie lived with Eddie in the theatre district so he was close to work and enjoyed the nightlife the city had for him. That’s what he wanted to experience the night he got jumped by Henry Bowers and his gang of meatheads; Victor, Belch and Patrick.

He was only going out for one drink after work with some of his co-workers, something fun and simple to take the edge off and then head home to watch movies with Eddie and then pass out on the sofa with half eaten Indian takeout in his mouth. That was the way things were supposed to go that night.

Instead, Richie went to a bar, spotted Henry lurking around near the restrooms, hurried out of there before any trouble could start, and then got jumped in the alley next door by his goons.

He could still feel them gripping his jacket, their nails against his arms and their fists on his cheek. He reached a hand up to graze the bruise forming across his jaw and he physically flinched.

‘Fuck.’ He muttered out loud which finally seemed to gain Eddie’s attention. His eyes briefly glanced his way, looking him up and down, before he scoffed and turned back to the road.

It was relatively quite on the streets which was odd for New York, but it was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because it meant Eddie could get back to their apartment a lot quicker than he normally would, and Richie could clean his cuts and go to bed before midnight. But it was bad because, well, Eddie could get back to the apartment quicker…and yell at him.

Richie looked over at his best friend and for a moment he forgot the situation he was in and just focused on his features. His button nose and his caramel eyes, his thick, wavy brown hair and tanned skin…he wished he could see all of the freckles on his cheeks but he was nowhere near close enough and it was too dark. He couldn’t help but sigh and slump further back into the seat of the Impala, feeling sorry for himself.

He then realised that he hated silence from Eddie more than anything else in the world.

‘Eds,’ He said into the air and he saw his friends shoulders stiffen. Richie swallowed. ‘I just wanna say thank you for, ya know, getting me.’

Eddie didn’t flinch. His eyes focused on the road in front of them and then turning left down the street their apartment was on. Richie licked his lips, wincing as his saliva sank into the cut on his upper lip. He forgot one of Patrick’s rings had gotten caught on the skin and cut it open mid fight. Just before the bouncers of the bar heard the commotion and ripped Patrick off of him.

_Give us the fuckin’ dope, Tozier! You owe us! We don’t owe you shit, you gotta give us our dope! Give it up, four-eyes!_

All of them were late on their payments by a few weeks and Richie had just had enough at that point. He didn’t even care about the money once they cornered him, nor did he care about it now. He just wanted them to leave him alone, to stop hitting him, to just fuck off back to the pit they crawled out of and find some new dealer.

Richie pushed his broken glasses further up his face, the frames now loose and wonky due to being snapped, before eventually ripping them off and throwing them into the backseat of the car. Eddie grunted.

‘Don’t throw shit around my car.’ He spat. ‘You’re already walking on thin ice.’

‘Eddie, I’m sorry- ‘

Eddie’s head whipped around and he gave him the dirtiest glare Richie had ever seen. He sank even further into his seat. ‘Thin. Fucking. Ice.’

That was all that was said before they pulled up to the apartment, Eddie shutting the engine off and taking the keys from the ignition. The air was thick with tension and Richie was about ready to take off running if it meant he didn’t have to sit there any longer. Eddie was white knuckling the steering wheel and let out a long breath.

‘Get out.’ His voice was firm, harsh, and Richie did as he was told without another word.

He held his right hand in his left as he stepped out, it was the most bruised by far and he was wondering if it was fractured or not, and made his way towards the apartment steps. Thankfully, they lived in the ground floor which meant no awkward elevator ride, and Richie waited patiently for Eddie to come out and join him on the porch so he could unlock the door.

Eddie fumbled with the keys for a moment and Richie reached out to help him but was swatted away.

‘I can do it.’ Eddie hissed and Richie nodded silently. Once they were inside and the cold air from the street was replaced by the warmth of the heaters, Richie felt a little better. He shrugged off his jacket, taking note of a pain in his shoulder, and hung it on one of the many hooks the two had beside their door. Eddie’s winter jacket was there along with one of Richie’s hoodies and even one of Bill’s bomber jackets was hanging up. He came over enough times that Eddie suggested he just leave a jacket here in case he needed one. Richie hung his beside Bill’s and turned to see Eddie kicking his shoes off with more force than necessary.

He was  _really_  mad.

‘Go into the bathroom.’ Eddie said. ‘I’ll get the first aid kit. And don’t fucking do anything other than what I just said.’ He held up an accusing finger as Richie began walking. ‘I know you, and I know how side-tracked you get. Just…sit on the counter and I’ll be right there.’

Richie tried to lighten the mood by smiling and raised his hand in a salute.

‘Sir, yes sir!’ Eddie didn’t laugh. He just silently walked into the kitchen and started moving things around in the lower cabinets, searching for the first aid kit.

Richie bit his lip and walked down the hallway, passing Eddie’s room on the way. His door was slightly ajar and Richie paused to take a look inside. It was pristine as always, white walls and grey carpet that matched the rest of the apartment, a large double bed pushed against the wall and a fluffy comforter thrown over it because Eddie always seemed to get extra cold at night. His dresser was covered in photos of the gang from all their trips together and Richie wanted to go inside and look at them all, relive the memories, but he then remembered he shouldn’t be getting side-tracked and continued on to the bathroom.

He flicked the switch and stood blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light without his glasses, and he bent down – with a pained groan – to retrieve the spare pare of contact lenses he kept in the bathroom. He made quick work of putting them in, stopping once he could see properly to check his appearance in the mirror.

Now he knew why Eddie was so mad.

He looked like utter shit. His eye was already bruising, as was his jaw, and his lip was swollen and cracked. He looked down at his hands now that they were in the light and saw the spots of blue and purple across his skin. It was gonna be hard to clench his fists for a little while, he realised, but maybe that was a good thing.

He suddenly jumped as the bathroom door was pushed open and he watched as Eddie marched in and set down a bunch of medical supplies on the counter. He motioned for Richie to get onto the counter and he sat himself right by the sink. Eddie was now level with him, no longer four inches shorter, yet he still refused to look into his eyes. Richie swallowed again.

‘Gonna have to go get new glasses again, aren’t I?’ He said. Eddie didn’t respond. ‘They’re gonna be pissed, man. This is my second pair this year.’

‘Stop talking.’ Eddie said abruptly, taking out some cleansing wipes and alcohol. ‘I need to clean your cut and I can’t do that if your lips are moving.’ Richie nodded and allowed Eddie to move in closer to press the wipe against his mouth. It stung like a bitch but he did his best not to flinch. That would only make Eddie madder. Richie allowed his friend to dab at his lip for a minute or so until he felt it was clean enough before Eddie used another to wipe across his face. He was still a little dirty from being shoved down to the alley floor and the fabric coming away from his face was caked with dirt and bits of gravel.

‘I can’t believe you even started dealing.’ Eddie muttered, taking Richie by surprise. ‘How fucking stupid are you, Rich?’

‘Stupid enough to wanna call your Dr K right now even though you’re angry at me.’ Eddie paused and looked at him before scoffing and throwing the cleansing wipes away.

‘That  _is_  pretty fucking stupid. Take off your shirt.’ Richie snorted.

‘What’s next? Gonna give me a prostate exam?’

Eddie glared at him.

‘You’re lucky  _I’m_  not the one beating your ass right now.’ He said harshly. ‘And I need to check the rest of you, dipshit. You were holding your arm and rubbing your shoulder the entire way home.’

Richie hadn’t even realised he had been doing that. But now that he was thinking about it, the rest of his body was really starting to ache. He felt a blush come over him as he took his t-shirt off, which wasn’t totally abnormal seeing as he always got a bit nervous walking around shirtless with Eddie in the apartment. He didn’t really know why. Maybe it was because he liked him, or because he felt too skinny compared to Eddie’s muscular figure. The kid could bench press him with one finger whereas Richie had trouble holding a crate of beer for more than 5 minutes.

He gave his shirt to Eddie who turned to throw it into the laundry basket, and felt the cool air of the bathroom hit his bare skin. He shivered and scratched at the back of his neck as Eddie checked him over. There weren’t any severe cuts or bruises on him, just some slight red marks from Victor’s nails and a small yellow bruise on the back of his forearm from where Henry had trodden on it by accident. Or on purpose, who knew.

‘You should be fine.’ Eddie said as he reached into the box for a few bandages. ‘Does anything hurt badly?’

‘Nah, I’m good.’

‘Okay. Wash your hands, then I’ll wrap your knuckles up. They won’t get infected that way and your hands are covered in dirt.’ Richie turned slightly on the counter, pulling a leg up and bending over to wash his hands with the passionfruit scented soap Eddie had bought the other week. Eddie loved the smell of passionfruit and all of his shower products matched it. Richie could smell it when he got into the car, meaning he must have washed his hair not long before getting the phone call to come and get him.

His hands stung a little as he washed them but he ignored the pain and shook his hands to dry them before turning the faucet off and looking back at his friend. Eddie, who had been watching him the entire time, was now holding a towel in his hands. He took Richie’s gently and patted his skin carefully, not wanting to irritate them further, before unravelling the bandages.

‘You’ll need to keep these on for a day or two.’ Eddie explained, wrapping the white gauze over and around Richie’s knuckles. Richie never took his eyes away from his face. ‘Hopefully they won’t bruise too much.’

‘I did hit back pretty dang hard, though.’ Richie pointed out, smiling. ‘I ain’t no bitch, I mean, this lanky kitty got some claws.’ Eddie, once again, didn’t say anything, just wrapped Richie’s knuckles and moved back to close the first aid kit up. And that was the last straw.

‘Okay look, I kinda get why you’re angry, but at the same time…my minds drawing a blank here.’ Richie and Eddie stared at each other. ‘Just…what did I do?’

Eddie blinked. ‘ _What did you do?_ ’ He repeated. ‘What you  _did_  was get involved in dealing drugs.’

Uh oh.

‘What you  _did_  was deal to Henry fucking Bowers and his gang of assholes who have treated you like shit ever since we moved here and you first offered them dope!’ Eddie’s voice was raising as the seconds ticked on. ‘What you fucking  _did_ , Richie, was scare the shit out of me tonight! They beat you up! They could have fucking killed you!’

Richie was speechless, sitting on the counter and holding his bruised knuckles in his lap. Eddie hadn’t gotten this angry in front of him in a very, very long time. The last was probably when he broke his foot skateboarding back in high school. Eddie had made him get on the back of his bike and pedalled him to the hospital screaming at him the entire time.

Eddie hadn’t left his side the entire time Richie was in hospital and even wrote ‘shithead’ and a little smiling cat on his cast to make him laugh when the painkillers started to fade. He still had the photos of Eddie sitting beside his cast with a big smile and a thumbs up. He had only smiled after Richie promised to quit skateboarding for a little while. He only started up again in college, and Eddie had watched over him carefully the entire time, not wanting him to get hurt again.

‘Do you even think about things before you do them, Richie?’ Eddie asked after a beat of silence between the two. He laughed humourlessly and threw his hands into the air in frustration. ‘Like, did you even for once think about the repercussions of dealing?!’

‘Of course, I did!’ Richie argued, furrowing his brow. ‘I knew it was dangerous, Eds, any sort of drug related shit is dangerous.’

‘Then why do it?’

‘Because I needed the money to afford rent! I didn’t have the bar job back then. Christ, we had just moved in- ‘

‘I was struggling for money too!’ Eddie shouted. ‘I didn’t turn to drug dealing!’

‘Well I guess you’re just smarter than me, huh? Oh,  _look at me,_  I’m Eddie Kaspbrak and  _I_  got a  _degree_  in psychology and put up with my shitty roommate who dealt drugs to pay the other half of the goddamn rent!’

‘My god, how can you be so fucking stupid?!’

Richie felt his heart shatter. ‘Stupid? You think I’m  _stupid?_ ’

‘Richie, I didn’t- ‘Eddie put his head into his hands, his entire body shaking.

‘No, no tell me I’m stupid.’ Richie said, feeling tears rimming in his eyes. ‘Go on. Tell me I’m a fucking idiot who what, deserved to get beaten up? Is that what you think?’

‘Fucking christ, Richie no!’

‘Then why am I stupid?’

‘Because you don’t get it!’ Eddie screamed. It startled Richie and he sat back against the mirror, staring at his childhood friend who practically had steam coming out of his ears. His face was bright pink and his hands, that were now balled into fists at his sides, were shaking. ‘You don’t seem to get that I worry about you constantly! Every fucking day, I pray you don’t get attacked by someone you used to sell to, that someone doesn’t mug you or beat you the fuck up in an alley way because all they can think about is the drugs, not that you’re a living, breathing person! Every day I’m scared that I’m gonna get a call from the police or the hospital saying that you di- ‘He caught himself before he could finish the sentence and he looked at his feet. His breath was ragged and heavy and Richie felt the urge to hop off the counter and cradle him in his arms. Protect him, hold him close, stop him from possibly crying. Although, when Eddie looked back up at him, he noticed that there were tears already running down his cheeks.

Shit.

‘When I got that call from the bartender tonight I…I thought you’d been hit by a car. Or…or you’d been stabbed or… _fuck_ , Richie I was so  _scared_.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Richie whispered. ‘Eds, I- ‘He reached his hand out to him but Eddie moved away, scowling.

‘Don’t. Just don’t, okay? You…you need to get some rest.’ Richie could see him about to leave and he panicked, kicking the bathroom door shut with his foot and catching Eddie completely off guard. ‘What are you doing now?’

‘Let me apologise to you.’ Richie said. ‘Don’t walk away.’

Eddie frowned at him. ‘I don’t want you to say sorry, Richie.’

‘Then what do you want?’

‘I want you to quit doing dangerous stuff. Getting involved with the wrong people, getting yourself hurt!’

‘We live in a dangerous world, Eds.’ Richie said softly with a shoulder shrug. ‘I can’t promise you that but- ‘

‘You  _still_  don’t fucking get it, do you?!’ Eddie exclaimed. He looked into Richie’s eyes, staring into his very soul, and all Richie could do was blink.

‘Get what?’

‘I’m making you promise because I’m scared! I’m scared of you getting hurt! I’m scared of losing you! You drive me fucking insane with how careless and clueless you can be because you have no idea that I just wanna fucking protect you against everything that’s horrible in this world because I  _love_  you and want to keep you safe you complete and utter asshole!’

Silence.

Richie’s mouth dropped open a little in shock as the words swirled round and round in his head.

_Because I love you. Because I love you. Because I love you._

‘You…love me?’ He whispered. Eddie’s face paled.

‘I…’ Something then flashed across his features and Richie realised that in that moment Eddie seemed to accept something about himself. He looked Richie dead in the eye and stood a little taller. ‘Yeah. I do. So, if you could just please  _fucking_  promise me that you will stay safe from now on, and that you will never get involved with that shit again, then…that’d be great.’

Richie didn’t say anything and Eddie was starting to get antsy.

‘Stop looking at me like that.’ Eddie grumbled, feeling scrutinised under Richie’s gaze. When he didn’t move, Eddie rolled his eyes. ‘Richie, I’m serious, could you stop- ‘

‘I love you too.’ The words hung thick in the air between them and for a long time, nothing happened. But then Eddie took a few steps forward and Richie grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, and then they were kissing.

Richie had kissed a few people in his time, and he could safely say that this kiss with Eddie gripping onto his hips and pressing his lips against his cut, making it ache a little, was the best damn kiss he had ever had.

Eddie sighed into his mouth and Richie pressed their chests together, just wanting to be as close as possible to him. Eddie’s hand then weaved its way into Richie’s curls, running his fingers through them and smiling into the kiss once it made Richie moan.

‘I’ve been wanting to do that for years.’ Eddie breathed as they pulled apart, trying to calm themselves down. Richie grinned, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s.

‘Me too, short stuff.’ Eddie smirked and lightly flicked Richie’s ear.

‘I’m not that short anymore.’

‘Shorter than me, and that’s enough.’ Eddie shut him up by kissing him again.

Richie licked into Eddie’s mouth experimentally and the other boy moaned – a sound Richie made sure to store into his spank bank for later use – and pulled Richie’s hips closer to his by the belt loops of his jeans. The moment their crotches touched both of them gasped, the tiny amount of friction somehow making both of them shiver. Richie wrapped his legs around Eddie’s waist, bringing him impossibly closer, and rested his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. But Eddie had other ideas. He pulled away from Richie’s lips and started kissing down the part of his jaw that was bruised, being so delicate Richie could barely feel it. But with every kiss his skin seemed to ignite with fire and he bit his lower lip once Eddie made his way down to the slope of his neck.

‘ _Shit_ , that’s more sensitive than I remember.’ He chuckled softly. Eddie smiled into his neck and then, without any warning, started to lightly suck at the skin. Richie whined, gripping onto Eddie’s shirt that was wrapped around his shoulder blades, and instinctively bucked his hips forward. ‘God, I want you.’ He moaned wantonly.

Eddie suddenly stopped kissing Richie’s neck and pulled back, however his arms never moved from Richie’s body, still wanting to hold him.

‘Rich…I don’t wanna hurt you or anything.’ He said softly, glancing over his cuts and bruises. ‘Maybe we should stop before this gets out of hand, I mean…you just got attacked.’

‘Hey,’ Richie cupped Eddie’s face and smiled sweetly at him. ‘I want this. Do you want it?’

‘More than anything.’ Eddie breathed. Richie’s heart fluttered. ‘It’s just very…sudden. And fast and…I don’t want this to ruin anything between us either.’

Richie shook his head firmly. ‘It won’t. I know it won’t. Nothing could fuck us up.’ Eddie smiled, stroking the soft skin behind Richie’s ear.

‘You’ll tell me if I hurt your or if you need to stop, okay?’

‘Pinky promise, lover boy.’ Richie teased, but before he could pull Eddie back in for a kiss, he was suddenly presented with two pills. Richie raised an eyebrow. ‘We getting high?’

‘Don’t be an ass, they’re painkillers. Just for the headache I’m assuming you still have?’ Eddie smirked at him when Richie flushed.

‘Just one. I don’t wanna get all woozy on ya when I’m deepthroating your- ‘

‘Good god, stop talking and swallow it already.’

‘Say that again to me in a few minutes.’ Richie winked before throwing back the pill and dry swallowing with ease. ‘Now, where were we?’ Eddie put the other painkiller on the counter before tugging Richie back by the hair.

The kiss this time was fiery and desperate, much more desperate than before. This time they both knew something else was going to come out of it. Something that the two had only dreamed of doing with each other before this moment. Eddie started to pull Richie off of the counter as gently as he could and Richie hopped down before throwing the bathroom door open and dragging Eddie down the hall, both of them laughing the whole way to Richie’s bedroom.

‘I can’t believe this is happening right now, I gotta be dreaming!’ Richie was beaming once they stumbled inside, pulling Eddie against his lips again and tugging at his shirt. ‘This, has gotta come off.’ Eddie nodded and hastily pulled the shirt off his body, flinging it across the room without a care in the world. He only had a few seconds to take in Eddie’s body, the V dip in his hips and the faint six pack coming through from going to the gym with Ben.

Richie made a mental note to kiss Ben Hanscom.

‘And these.’ Eddie said as he tugged at Richie’s jeans until the other boy unzipped them. Eddie yanked the skinny jeans down his lanky legs, Richie almost tripping over his own feet as he did so, before doing the same to his own. Then the two of them were standing in their boxers just staring at each other. Richie wasn’t entirely sure what to do now. He hadn’t been in this kind of position in a very long time, probably not even since college, and he felt like he was about to lose his virginity all of again.

But this time it wouldn’t be some frat guy, it would be Eddie. And that made his entire body tingle.

‘Rich?’ Eddie’s sugary sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Richie suddenly realised he had moved from the centre of the room to Richie’s bed, lying back against it with his legs spread a little and his eyes half open, staring up at him with a gaze that made Richie’s dick start to ache. ‘Come to bed?’

He didn’t have to be told twice.

Richie threw himself on top of Eddie, who giggled at his eagerness, and pressed himself between Eddie’s thighs, hungrily kissing at his neck and chest and shoulders and just about anywhere he could reach. The dull ache in his head had completely vanished, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the painkillers or because Eddie was now running his hands down his lower back and up his biceps. He couldn’t focus on anything else in the room except Eddie.

_Eddie Eddie Eddie._

The smell of his cologne made his head feel heavy as he sucked at the skin of his neck, Eddie practically purring in response. He felt his hair being tugged and Richie’s entire body involuntarily shuddered, making Eddie smirk.

‘You really like that, huh?’ He murmured in Richie’s ear as he tugged again. Richie moaned loudly this time, rutting his hips down against Eddie’s. ‘What else do you like?’

‘Eds, you could set me on fire right now and I’d still cream my boxers.’ Richie laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s nose. ‘Anything you do, I’m gonna like it.’ Eddie stared at him.

‘How did that not ruin the mood?’

‘Does setting me on fire turn you on?’

‘Well- ‘Richie gasped and stuffed his face into Eddie’s neck, blowing a loud raspberry and laughing as the smaller man squealed underneath him.

‘Stop it, you ass!’

‘Ass? Whose an ass? Speaking of ass, god  _damn_  baby.’ Richie reached underneath Eddie and cupped his ass through his boxers, pulling their hips flush together and squeezing. ‘Like a damn peach.’

‘I do squats for a reason.’ Eddie said cheekily and Richie bit his lip.

‘You tryin’ to kill me?’ He asked.

Eddie innocently shook his head. ‘No. But, if we’re on the topic of working out, wanna know another reason why I do squats?’ Richie cocked his head in confusion, only to feel Eddie’s thighs wrap around him, his feet getting on the inside of his legs, before suddenly flipping the two of them over. Richie bounced onto the bed with a huff and stared up at Eddie who now proudly sat on his stomach, fingers splayed out on his chest. ‘So, I can do  _that_.’

‘ _Fuck me_.’ Richie whispered and Eddie shrugged.

‘I don’t mind topping if you want.’ Richie looked up at the ceiling.

‘Lord, if you’re watching us right now- ‘

‘Oh gross, don’t say that!’

‘-if you are, thank you. Thank you so much for blessing me. I’ll start going to church again I swear. I’ll be a good little Methodist, just like when I was a wee lad!’

Eddie rolled his eyes before leaning down to capture Richie’s lips in a kiss to shut him up. It was slow, deep, and so powerful that both of them felt something flow through both of them. They both sighed and ran their hands over each other’s bodies, taking every inch of the other in. They wanted to remember this, store it away and keep it to themselves for as long as they could.

‘God,’ Eddie moaned as he started to rock his clothed erection over Richie’s. Both of them were impossibly hard and the friction it caused made them see stars. ‘I’ve wanted you like this for so long, Rich.’

‘Me too.’ Richie scrunched his eyes up as Eddie rolled down a little harder this time, a whine coming from the back of his throat. ‘Shit, you’re so hot when you do that.’

‘Do what?’ Eddie teased, leaning in to kiss and suckle at Richie’s neck. ‘This?’ He rocked down again and Richie felt a wet spot of precum emerge from his boxers.

‘Oh,  _fuck_.’ He was almost drooling already and neither of them had even touched each other yet. ‘Since when did dry humping feel this fucking good?’

‘You always this sensitive?’ Eddie asked, mostly out of pure curiosity. In a rather selfish way, he was hoping it was because it was  _him_  doing this. Because to Eddie, this was the best feeling in the damn world. He knew how good sex can be but it never felt this good before getting to the actual sex part.

‘Not –  _shit!_  – usually.’ Richie admitted, a hint of a blush across his nose.  

‘Maybe I should keep going, then.’ Eddie smiled, nosing across his jaw and kissing down his collarbones. ‘Or maybe,’ he whispered as he started crawling down Richie’s body, pressing kisses to every bit of exposed, sweaty skin that he could. ‘I should keep going a little lower?’

‘Christ on a tricycle.’ Richie breathed. Thankfully, Eddie giggled at that.

‘I always wondered how you’d sound, you know.’ He said as seductively as he could, making his way down to Richie’s happy trail and running a finger underneath the waistband of his boxers. There was a wet patch near the top and Eddie bravely swiped his tongue over it. He watched in awe as Richie arched his back and moaned, his voice echoing in his bedroom. Eddie’s dick jumped at that and he licked his lips hungrily. ‘I wanted to know how you’d sound when I went down on you.’

‘Jesus fuck, Eds.’

‘If you’d be loud or quiet.’ Eddie pressed a kiss on Richie’s navel and wrapped his fingers around Richie’s cock through his boxers. ‘If you’d whimper or if you’d growl.’ He started stroking, and Richie white knuckled the bed sheets. ‘If you’d moan my name just like I moan yours when I’m jerking off.’

‘When did you get such a filthy mouth?’ Richie tried to laugh it off but the drag of Eddie’s hand was making him light headed. ‘Your hand feels so good, oh  _baby_.’ Eddie’s heart fluttered at the pet name and he kissed Richie through the fabric, sucking on the head lightly.

‘What do you want, Richie?’ Eddie whispered, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. It sent a shiver running down his spine and his stomach jumped at how wrecked he looked above him. He wanted to take him apart for hours, leave him panting and writhing and begging. And he had never felt that way about anyone before.

Just Richie, always Richie.

‘God, want you to blow me.’ Richie whimpered, reaching down and running a hand through Eddie’s thick, wavy hair. ‘Please blow me.’

Eddie smirked and started to pull his boxers down and off his legs. ‘Seeing as you asked so nicely.’ He said before licking a stripe up the length of Richie’s cock. As Richie’s head was thrown back against the bed, a loud moan escaping his lips, Eddie took a moment to analyse him. He swallowed as he squeezed the base. ‘So big.’ He muttered quietly so Richie couldn’t hear. He didn’t need an ego boost right now. Maybe afterwards.

Richie looked back down, not wanting to miss anything, as Eddie licked across the head before wrapping his lips around it, sucking so lightly but still managing to make Richie’s body shiver. His hand began stroking up and down and his lips eventually started to follow, and Richie felt like his body had been transported to another plain of existence.

‘God, just like that!’ He whined, weaving his fingers into Eddie’s hair and tugging a little. Eddie moaned around his cock, closing his eyes and rutting against the bed for some friction. It wasn’t as good as Richie’s hand probably was – the thought of that made him open his throat a little more and take him deeper – but it would do for now.

It didn’t take long for Richie to start wriggling, the knot in his belly tightening as Eddie changed the pace from slow and deep to fast and sloppy. He was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven, seeing Eddie’s red, wet lips wrapped around him, humping the bed, and staring up at him through his thick lashes. It was all so much that Richie didn’t know what to do with himself except moan and buck his hips.

‘Eddie!’ He whimpered as Eddie squeezed at his thigh. ‘Your mouth is fucking  _magic_.’

Eddie hummed in amusement and popped off of his cock with a lewd noise that made both men whine. Eddie stared up at his friend, or more importantly his lover, and kissed his hip whilst continuing to stroke his hand up and down, not wanting Richie to lose any of the pleasure he was feeling.

‘You look so good like that.’ Eddie whispered, taking in Riche’s fucked out appearance. His hair was sticking to the sides of his face and his neck, his chest was flushed red and the noises he was making…god, Eddie was surprised he hadn’t cum just from hearing them. ‘Wanna make you look like that all night.’

He was about to dive back down and keep going, when he felt Richie cup his jaw and force him to look back up at him.

‘Don’t wanna cum like this,’ he panted. ‘not yet, come here.’ Eddie let go of his cock and crawled back up his body, Richie clutching at his biceps and pulling him down for a kiss, the feeling of Eddie’s tongue in his mouth managed to keep him grounded. ‘Wanna…fuck, I wanna- ‘

‘What? Tell me, Rich.’ Eddie mumbled against his lips.

‘Wanna eat you out.’ Richie breathed and Eddie shuddered.

‘Yeah? Wanna make me feel good too? Wanna make me moan your name?’

‘Fuck yes, please let me?’ Who knew Richie Tozier was into begging?

Eddie cocked his head and stroked Richie’s cheek lovingly. His heart soared as he watched Richie nudged his face into Eddie’s touch and pressed a kiss on his lips for good measure.

‘I was having so much fun though.’ He teased. ‘You sure you want me to stop?’

It took a second, but then both men had a lightbulb moment.

‘Sixty-nine?’ Richie suggested. Eddie could have proposed to him right then and there.

‘Sixty-nine.’ He smiled.

Manoeuvring across the bed was a tricky task. Eddie stumbled over Richie’s body as he dragged his boxers down his legs and Richie almost kicked him in the face at one point.

‘Dude, your foot is practically in my mouth!’ Eddie exclaimed when Richie stretched out, laughing at Eddie’s form as he hovered above him on all fours, ass close to his face. Richie smirked and pulled his leg back a little before patting the smooth surface of his skin. Eddie rolled his eyes. ‘Are you even listening to me?’

‘Huh?’ Richie teased, winking at Eddie who looked over his shoulder at him. They laughed for a moment before Eddie reached down and took hold of Richie’s hand. He sat on his stomach again, this time facing the opposite direction, and stroked the veins across the top of his hand. He pressed a kiss to Richie’s knuckles before lowering his hand onto his thigh, his friend watching from below in awe.

He looked more goddamn beautiful in that moment to Richie than ever before.

Eddie felt Richie’s gaze on him and smiled, something mischievous in his eyes. He took Richie’s hand and brought it back to his mouth, but instead of kissing his knuckles again he took hold of his middle finger and wrapped his lips around. He dragged them down past the first knuckle and below and Richie’s jaw dropped as the wet, warmth of Eddie’s mouth surrounded his finger.

‘You’re a goddamn dream.’ He breathed just as Eddie popped off. He laughed.

‘Wanna get back to what we were doing, or are you just gonna stare at me all night?’

Richie shrugged. ‘How about a bit of both?’

‘I’d much rather you’d make me cum, if I’m honest.’

‘Whatever the gentleman wants,’ Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s thighs, yanking him backwards so his ass was hovering just over his face. He felt his stomach flip at the gasp Eddie let out as he went down to his elbows to support himself and he squeezed one of his ass cheeks with his hand. ‘the gentleman gets.’

‘You could have warned me.’ Eddie grumbled but wrapped his hand around Richie’s cock nonetheless, giving it a tug and hearing Richie groan from behind him.

‘It’s dinner time at the Tozier-Kaspbrak residence,’ Richie said as he spread Eddie open and licked a stripe across his hole. Eddie rolled his shoulders back in a shiver, not expecting it. ‘and look who’s on the menu tonight!’

‘Would you please shut up and eat me out?’ Eddie laughed, being unable to hold it back any longer. When Richie rambled, it was hard to not burst out laughing, even during a tension filled moment like this. And honestly? Eddie loved that. He wanted to laugh during sex, have fun with it. He didn’t want it to just be silent and over with. He liked having a good time and this was the first time he felt 100% comfortable and excited with somebody.

And of course, it had to be Richie.

‘With fuckin’ pleasure.’ Richie growled and pulled Eddie back against his face, using the bundle of pillows behind him as leverage to get a good angle. Eddie sighed and wrapped his lips around Richie’s head once again, sliding his lips down and up and down and up in a rhythm that he knew would get Richie shaking and squirming again.

What Eddie hadn’t anticipated was how well Richie could use his tongue.

The man was basically lapping at him, his tongue pressing past the ring of muscle and feeling him from the inside and it was making Eddie’s thighs shake. No one had ever been particularly good in this area in his opinion, but he now had a much better and much more pleasurable experience to remember.

Eddie began moaning not even a couple of minutes into the two of them going at each other, and he was almost embarrassed at how loud he was being. Whines and whimpers were escaping his throat even with Richie’s cock in his mouth, but Richie was making similar – if not  _louder_  – noises, so he stopped feeling embarrassed and kept on going.

Richie grunted as Eddie took him deeper and bucked his hips up, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of Eddie’s throat. He then pulled away from him and let out the loudest moan yet. Eddie felt like laughing; he felt proud that he could make Richie sound like that.

‘Can I –  _sweet jesus!_  – use my fingers?’ Richie breathed out and Eddie hummed in response. That was all it took for Richie to spit on his fingers and rub them against Eddie’s asshole. The smaller man’s eyes screwed up, knowing what was coming next, and felt the tip of Richie’s middle finger start to press into him.

Richie watched for Eddie’s reactions, getting him to put a hand on his thigh and squeeze if it was too much for him. But as he continued to press inside, all the way up until his knuckles brushed the skin of his ass, Eddie hadn’t squeezed. So, Richie started to pump his finger, setting a decent pace and hoping to god it felt okay.

Eddie pulled away from Richie to rest his head against his thigh and he moaned as Richie’s finger seemed to get deeper inside him, much deeper than his own finger ever could, and he pushed back against it after a few minutes, wanting more.

‘Come on, give me another.’ He grunted and Richie grinned.

‘Alright, bossy.’ Richie pulled his middle finger out before making sure the other was wet enough to join it, pressing both inside and giving Eddie a moment to adjust. He felt his body shake on top of him and he rubbed a thumb over Eddie’s thigh. ‘You okay, Eds?’

‘Yeah just…it’s been a while.’ He breathed out before remembering he was supposed to be making Richie feel good too. He looked back at his cock and licked the tip which caused Richie to jump and shove his fingers a lot deeper and a lot faster than he intended. ‘Oh fuck!’ Eddie exclaimed, pleasure shooting through his body as Richie managed to find ‘the spot’ perfectly.

‘Oh shit, you good? I can take them out if- ‘

‘No!’ Eddie barked out. ‘It feels good, god it feels  _so_  good. Just keep going, please?’ Richie didn’t have to be told twice. He began pumping his fingers in and out, just like before, and tried to press his tongue above or in-between or below them to add some extra intensity. It worked, and Eddie was moaning on top of him in no time.

And the blowjob he was receiving was making his toes curl and Richie was a bit worried that he might not last as long as he wanted too. The knot that had been slowly building in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter with ever downward stroke and suck Eddie made, and he was about ready to burst by the time Eddie had begged him to move his fingers faster, practically pounding them in and out of him. It was absolutely killing his wrist at this angle, his neck was starting to ache, and his knuckles were stinging a little from the saliva that had dripped down but Richie couldn’t care less. He was making Eddie feel good and that was what he had wanted to do for years. He never wanted to stop, even if his wrist fell off and his tongue cramped up, he’d keep going if it meant Eddie could cum over and over again.

Although, by the state of the two of them, they were going to be completely exhausted by the time they had cum just  _once_.

‘I’m…I’m getting really close, Eds.’ Richie moaned, warning the other man. He wasn’t sure what was more polite, to cum in Eddie’s mouth or tell him to move and cum into a tissue. But then he remembered he had no tissues in his room – they had been used up two weeks ago – and so his other option was to cum in Eddie’s mouth or…on his hand? Stomach?  _Face?_

Richie whimpered at that. But he told his brain to calm down, he wasn’t sure if they were even at that point yet. Then he remembered he was knuckle deep inside Eddie’s ass and he shut himself up.

‘M-me too.’ Eddie stuttered, sounding a lot like Bill, and took Richie back into his mouth, his hand moving quicker.

‘Eddie? Where do you want me to, ya know, unload?’ Richie laughed but Eddie didn’t reply, just kept on moving his lips and hand up and down his dick. Richie swallowed, fucking his fingers into Eddie faster. ‘Eds…if you don’t tell me I’m just gonna- ‘

Eddie deepthroated him without warning, and Richie’s vision almost went white. He let out the loudest moan of the night as he let go and came harder than he ever had before. His hips were stuttering against the bed and Eddie’s chest and he was so damn loud the entire way through it that he felt like the neighbours were going to bang on the wall or their front door at any minute, tell them to quieten down. But he didn’t care, all he cared about was how good it felt to have Eddie swallowing around him and rutting back against his fingers trying to find his own release.

Eddie took his mouth away once Richie started shifting around, indicating he was oversensitive, before turning his head to look at him with hazy eyes and a slack jaw.

‘I’m gonna cum…’ He moaned. ‘Jesus, Richie I’m gonna- ‘

‘I got you,’ Richie choked out, slowly coming down from euphoria. ‘I got you, Eddie. Let go.’ Eddie tensed as Richie’s fingers hit that sweet spot inside him over and over again, curling up to rub against it as well, and that was all it took for his orgasm to be punched out of him. Eddie pressed his face into Richie’s stomach, curling into himself as Richie worked him through it, slowing down once Eddie started to shiver and whine. Richie then gently pulled out, wiped his fingers on the duvet, and sat up to pull Eddie into his lap. Eddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed his face into his hair, not caring that his cum was drying on both his and Richie’s stomachs, but that he was close to him. He felt himself slowly coming down but he kept his grip on Richie tight and firm, never wanting to let him go now that he had him.

Richie gently ran his hands up and down Eddie’s spine, soothing the both of them, and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s shoulder.

‘Please tell me that was okay?’ Richie mumbled into his skin, and Eddie burst out laughing.

‘I haven’t cum that good in years.’ He admitted, pulling away so he could look into Richie’s eyes. ‘Of course, it was good, you idiot. It was better than good.’

Richie was grinning from ear to ear. ‘Good to know I’ve still got it.’

Eddie snorted. ‘Stop talking like you’re some old man, you’re a year younger than me.’

‘Oh, so I’m dating a cougar?’

‘That’s older women, dipshit.’

‘You do have very feminine hips.’ Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s skin, leaning down to squeeze his ass like he had done so many times that night already. ‘And a feminine ass.’

‘Fuck off! I do not!’ Eddie protested, smacking Richie’s chest.

Richie just smiled at him and pressed a loving kiss to his nose.

‘See?’ He whispered. ‘Told you it wouldn’t change anything between us.’ Eddie paused, realising what had just happened, and he smiled.

‘I love you, Richie.’ He whispered back to him. He pressed the gentlest, yet the most passionate, kiss on Richie’s lips and both men sighed.

‘I love you too.’ Richie replied, tucking some stray hairs behind Eddie’s head. He then frowned and smacked his lips together as if something was in his mouth.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ Eddie asked, concern lacing his voice.

Richie looked up at him. ‘I think I just tasted some of my own cum.’

Eddie smacked him again with a fond look on his face. ‘Gross, dude.’


End file.
